Pools or ponds may be embodied in a variety of configurations and sizes. Some pools are round with metal segmented sides, while others may be formed having oblong, crescent, circular, oval, half-moon, semi-circle or irregular rounded shapes. Still others may have rectangular, square, rounded square, trilateral, quadrilateral, or other multiple-sided, regular or irregular shapes. The sides may be rigid or collapsible, temporary or permanent. The pools or ponds may be above ground, underground, or in ground.
Such pools or ponds may be used to provide storage for fluid at various locations, such as at drilling sites for oil and gas wells, manufacturing facilities, warehouses, user facilities (e.g., biodiesel storage for farms), trans loading facilities, municipal and public works locations, etc.